


Not Playground Gossip

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Series: The Braeden Pamphlet, have you read this? [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Hunting, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Companion Piece, Human AU, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Lilith/Lucifer (Supernatural), Nosy Sam Winchester, One Shot, Reporters, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: Although the excitement around the story has died down, now almost four months later, it doesn’t mean the story is quite out of the eyes of the press. They were still hungry for the one thing they had yet to receive - Castiel's perspective of the whole situation. Unfortunately for the press, Castiel wasn't going to budge on his silence on the affair, even months later.
Relationships: Past Dean Winchester/Castiel
Series: The Braeden Pamphlet, have you read this? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/824688
Kudos: 13





	Not Playground Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one-shot set in my Braeden pamphlet series because I haven't written much about Cas and the whole affair in a hot minute, and because more people were wondering how he was doing post-affair. This is a short one, mind you, because I just liked the idea of Cas being cool and collected and verbally giving the press a middle finger about their nosiness, and yes, this probably wasn't too realistic but ah well. 
> 
> Also, I have another longer fic in this series I'll probably have posted soon! I am going back currently and editing Say No to This and Somone looking Pretty because I kinda fucked up with the continuity (I've since fixed the other fics in this series) but that's been taking a bit with school, so I might just post the fic in all entirety and then go through and fix the other parts of this series. I do also have at least one or two other short one-shots like this that take place in between the longer fics or a sort of "where are they now?" kinda situation post-affair. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 2018**

Although the excitement around the story has died down, now almost four months later, it doesn’t mean the story is quite out of the eyes of the press. When Dean Winchester had publicly come clean about his affair while married to Castiel Novak, well-known humanitarian and son of US senator Charles Novak, everyone had jumped onto the story like starving hounds. Castiel’s name had been slapped everywhere online and on the front of gossip magazines in the grocery store, but there was one thing the media didn’t have in all this mess -- Cas’ story. Where the media world knew every bit of detail Dean had provided them, Castiel hadn’t spoken a single word of the affair. 

His social media accounts had gone private during the heat of the news breaking, and any reporters that tried to show up at his workplace or pumped into him in public had been turned away. The world had not a single idea how Castiel had reacted to the whole situation, and while they had slowly begun to give up over weeks of hounding, a few stubborn reporters kept trying. They even turned to ask his father and older brothers when it turned out Castiel wasn’t giving anything story-worthy, but the Novaks were silent on the matter. While they expressed how upset they were about what happened, they said they’d only support Castiel in whatever he decided to do, and wouldn’t say anything of the manner beyond that. 

After all, when the news had broken, Cas had clearly told his family that those vultures didn’t deserve to know anything beyond what Dean had told them. “It’s hardly their problem,” Cas stated while they were all together for a family dinner. “Dean wasn’t their husband.”

The lack of response had infuriated some of the reporters, who still kept hovering and bothering the Novak family when possible. But they in turn told the reporters to back off. Even Lucifer, who didn’t mind some drama from time to time, had been short with the reporters. 

“If you have questions, why not ask Dean?” He had snapped one afternoon when being interrupted on his way into a restaurant, his wife Lilith at his side. “He was perfectly fine to talk about it early, don’t see why he wouldn’t answer a few more questions. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to have lunch with my wife. If I even see one of you out here when we come out, you won’t like the outcome,” Lucifer had threatened before the couple turned and walked in. 

That had been a few weeks ago. And still, the world knew nothing of Cas. If it weren’t for the fact he still would post on his work-related social media platforms and be seen from time to time, the whole of New York might’ve thought Castiel had vanished altogether. 

“Mr. Novak-Winchester!” A reporter called out, rushing across the street towards Castiel as said man was exiting the townhouse he was currently sharing with Gabriel. “A word, please?”

Cas made no effort to acknowledge the man, simply locking the door and descending down the front steps towards his car. The reporter seemed to figure Cas hadn’t heard him, as he called out again, hurrying to the car as Cas climbed in, pausing only for a moment to knock the snow from his boots. He then shut the door and locked it to avoid the chill from seeping in, but the reporter, who had now reached the car, knocked on the window, trying valiantly to get his attention. There was a pause, as the reporter watched Cas turn on the car’s engine, and he figured Castiel would drive away without a single word. However, Cas let the engine idle to warm up, and rolled down the window. 

“Can I help you?” Cas asked curtly, turning his head to look at the reporter. 

“I wanted to ask about your side on the affair. How did you react when you found out?” the reporter spoke quickly as if still nervous Cas could drive off at any second. 

Cas regarded him with a cool look of indifference. “No.”

The reporter blinked. “I, er. I beg your pardon?” he asked politely, a bit thrown from the response. 

Calmly, Cas repeated his answer. “No. I won’t be speaking with the press about this matter. I made that clear before, and I will continue to decline any interview or questions. While Dean might’ve been vocal on the whole situation, this is between myself and him. It is not playground gossip for everyone else. Now, is that all?” 

The man nodded dumbly, and Cas gave him a polite smile. “Then have a good day.” Just before he rolled up the window, he added, correcting the reporter’s earlier slip-up, “And it’s Novak.” Without another word, Cas rolled up the window once more. Satisfied he had given the engine enough time to warm up, Cas peeled away from the curb and drove off. The reporter took a few steps back as he did so, standing in the slush-covered street, looking a bit surprised as he watched Cas disappear down the street. 

Perhaps the headlines tomorrow would say something about their divorce, perhaps the reporter wouldn’t think much of it, but Cas was certain that if they were planning to get new perspectives on the affair, it wasn’t going to be from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to post more things soon, however, March is gonna be hell for school, so I probably won't have anything else (or not much) up until April. I've been trying to post little things to my Tumblr: thismasterpieceofmine tho to try and keep myself writing more constantly!
> 
> If you liked this, let me know and if there are any other parts from the series you'd like me to write a short fic for, tell me and maybe I'll try and get to it?


End file.
